Você!
by Sak09
Summary: Sentimentos que um certo Uchiha tem por certa pessoa. One-shot. Presente de aniversário para a andressa li kinomoto animya.


**Olá, Como vocês sabem o Naruto pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto, e plágio é crime, então não copiem a one-shot sem minha autorização.**

**É um presente de aniversário para minha querida leitora _andressa li kinomoto animya_, espero que você goste flor.**

**Espero que gostem, boa leitura ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo Único - Se não for você, não é mais ninguém**

* * *

A primeira vez que te vi, você me capturou. Mas não da forma clichê. Eu simplesmente sabia que tinha alguma coisa que me interessava em você, que me fazia sempre estar de olho em você, guardando secretamente todos os seus trejeitos. E isso era irritante, _muito_ irritante. Mas não era paixão, muito menos amor. Você me fazia querer protegê-la.._inconscientemente_. Sua fragilidade e sensibilidade me faziam querer que você nunca quebrasse, por mais que eu sempre fizesse isso. Era melhor assim.

Por ironia do destino, acabamos no mesmo time. Com um escandaloso que só tinha olhos para você. De certa forma, eu achava aquilo bom..eu sabia que nunca poderia te dar o que você merecia..meu amor..uma família feliz. Eu estava marcado, e a sentença era _dura_. Eu nunca conseguiria esquecer meus fantasmas..a dor dilacerante de ter as pessoas que você mais ama _executadas_ por quem você confiava. Eu não me permitiria ter sentimentos ou até me aproximar _muito_ de alguém. A traição que poderia vir seria insuportável.

Mas é claro que você tinha que ser uma _irritante idiota_ que vivia suspirando por mim. No início tudo que eu pensava era '_mais uma fangirl_', estúpida e sem noção da vida..da crueldade dela. Mas a irritante colega de time ultrapassou minhas expectativas. Que na verdade eram nulas. Conseguindo chegar onde nenhuma outra conseguiria: _no meu coração_. Durante os anos, me acostumei com a idéia de ter você por perto, era uma sensação boa, mesmo assim eu não demonstraria independente do que acontecesse, aliás eu sabia que nós nunca ficaríamos juntos, ou era o que eu pensava, antes de acabar minha vingança. Depois dela só me sobrou um vazio, e um sentimento esquecido retornou..pela _minha_ irritante.

Impaciente, olhei para a janela dela..que dormia tranquilamente. Eu sabia que tinha que sumir da sua vida, o peso de ficar com um eterno vingador, frio e calculista não era o que eu te desejava. Eu queria que você fosse feliz, com um _baka_ que nunca chegaria aos meus pés. Que conversaria com você, a faria carinho, a amasse, que tivesse um sorriso lindo e aberto e te esperasse assim, cada vez que você voltasse de alguma missão ou estúpido plantão, que fizesse café para você e levasse na cama, que te mimasse, que te fizesse me esquecer completamente. Infelizmente, eu não poderia oferecer nada disso, e nenhum _traste_ conseguia te conquistar. Ri internamente, porque como eu sou muito egoísta, eu adorava saber disso.

Mas, talvez, eu estivesse disposto a tentar, do meu jeito torto uma aproximação. Sua amizade já valeria à pena, mas claro que eu não queria só isso. Cansado de fugir dos meus sentimentos e sendo o mais egocêntrico e mesquinho possível – pois eu sabia que não te faria feliz, cada vez que as coisas começassem a ficar alegres eu te faria uma ferida, querendo ou não, – me virei em direção à torre da Hokage. _Kuso_, eu nem podia acreditar que estava fazendo isso..mas meus sentimentos eram muito profundos para mim poder ir embora de novo..eu sou o tipo de cara que quando odeia é seu pior inimigo que iria até o inferno atrás de alguém, mas quando ama, mesmo não demonstrando, tem sentimentos intensos enraizados. E eu sabia que se não fosse você, não seria mais ninguém. Só você estava na categoria '_futura senhora Uchiha, mãe dos meus filhos_'. Restava saber se realmente você iria me querer, desse jeito, quebrado e inconsertável. Eu sabia que não restauraria meu clã com ninguém mais, preferia vê-lo se extinguir se você não me quisesse. E obviamente, eu não me declararia. Com um sorriso sádico quando cheguei à torre da Hokage, eu pensei '_e agora, Haruno Sakura, o que você vai fazer?_'.

* * *

Eu sabia que não importava o tempo que passasse, ele sempre seria quem eu amo, quem eu quero. Não importa se todos dizem que não tenho chance e nem que eu saiba que isso é a verdade '_nua_ e _crua'_. Mas não posso impedir esse sentimento que me corrói, desde a primeira vez que o vi sabia que não amaria mais ninguém. Todos diziam para esquecer, e se eu pudesse, eu teria feito. Mas eu não consigo. Só de pensar naquele sorriso maroto, ocorre uma conexão no meu interior, embrulhando meu estômago me fazendo lembrar que eu sempre seria dele. Mesmo que nunca ficasse ou fosse – _literalmente_ – dele.

Vi mais um dia surgir, me levantei suspirando, tudo seria mais fácil se de repente ele estivesse aqui e não tivesse ido embora. Sem dar notícias, mesmo depois de completar o que ele mais desejava: sua vingança, que a propósito, acredito que seja a única coisa que ele quer.

Ouvi uma batida na porta, só podia ser o Naruto, nesse horário, ou um anbu trazendo alguma notícia. Abrindo a porta, me deparei com a segunda opção.

_"Haruno Sakura, a Hokage solicita sua presença imediatamente na torre"_ele deu o recado indo embora, arqueei a sobrancelha, o que a _shishou_ quer?

Sem humor, caminhei pelas ruas, cumprimentando alegre e falsamente todos. Falsamente porque eu não me sentia feliz, tinha perdido a razão de viver quando ele me deixou naquele banco _inconsciente_.

_"Ohayou, shishou, algum problema?"_perguntei tão logo que entrei naquela sala.

Ela estava indecifrável, mas olhou para um canto da sala. Segui seu olhar, me deparando com aqueles ônix que me paralisavam de tão profundos e sombrios. Fiquei extasiada. _Uchiha Sasuke_ estava aqui.

_"O que isso significa?"_sussurrei, esperando que alguém me dissesse '_ele vai voltar para a vila_'.

_"Ele não vai voltar para a vila, Sakura"_ela disse como se lê-se meus pensamentos..senti algo quebrar: meu coração. O olhei de soslaio, totalmente magoada.

_"_Ent-ão_"_falei amargurada, ela fechou os olhos.

* * *

Ver ela, sentir seu olhar no meu, me fez prender a respiração, vi que ela estava confusa e magoada, não entendia porque aquela Hokage fazia tanto mistério. 'Rolei' os olhos.

_"Eu fiz uma proposta, se você estiver disposta a ouvir"_falei monótono, vi que ela deu um leve salto pelo susto de eu ter acabado de formular uma frase, sem ninguém precisar tentar me obrigar, confesso que _até_ eu me surpreendi. Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

_"O massacre foi planejado por Konoha, eu não posso ficar aqui, a Kage entendeu isso e me garantiu que eu posso ir, desde que o conselho não descubra, mas fiz um pedido para deixar a vila para sempre em paz"_falei sem emoção, vi ela arregalar os orbes. _Quase_ sorri minusculamente.

_"O que ele quer?"_ela perguntou para a Kage, estreitei meus olhos, sentindo um medo subir por trás do meu pescoço, eu sabia que era um risco. Mas, ela me ignorar, doeu. Mas do que poderia prever.

_"_**Você**_"_falei sinceramente antes da Kage dizer qualquer coisa. Vi que ela ficou perplexa, tive que sorrir de lado.

_"Mas –"_ela disse olhando a Kage, e sinceramente estava começando a me irritar.

_"Se acalme, bolei um plano, para se você quiser ir com o Uchiha.."_a Kage falou e eu ergui a sobrancelha, essa _parte _ela não tinha comentado comigo.

_"Porque?"_ela se dirigiu à mim, suspirei, fechando os olhos. É claro que não diria '_porque te amo irritante_'.

_"Eu não estou te oferecendo demonstração de sentimentos. E veja bem, não tem como me consertar, eu posso ser realmente mau e desagradável. _Mas..eu quero você_"_falei emburrado, vi que ela riu descrente, como se não pudesse acreditar que eu seria ruim com ela. E vi que ela sabia que isso era o mais perto de uma declaração que ela teria.

_"Eu quero ir"_ela disse timidamente, a olhei sem entender. Afinal, o que aquela _irritante_ tinha visto em mim? Estava pronto para uma briga e ela diz que quer ir comigo. Criança _sádica_, vai entender.

A idéia da Kage era simular a morte da Sakura, achei aquilo ridículo, para quê fazer os outros sofrerem? E que merda eu estou pensando? Meia hora com ela, e já estou tendo pensamentos compreensivos para com os outros. Andando furtivamente para fora da vila, a olhei de soslaio, a puxei rapidamente, vendo sua surpresa, sorri presunçoso, dando um selinho leve e carinhoso – que a propósito nunca achei que seria capaz de dar – franzi o cenho, ela me olhou apaixonadamente, senti minhas feridas mais leves. _Talvez_, tivesse uma chance de me consertar. Uma ínfima e céus, ela seria minha _redenção_.

* * *

**Eu sei, não '_aquela coisa_' e ficou curtinho, mas foi de coração, quem gostar, onegai me deixe um review, desculpa qualquer erro/qualquer coisa :D.**

**Beijinhos :***


End file.
